


Until Next Time

by Deathscythe_Demiguy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathscythe_Demiguy/pseuds/Deathscythe_Demiguy
Summary: When Sidon was young, he wanted to be just like his sister, Mipha. That included fawning over his sister's beloved. When his sister died, the Hylian she intended to marry disappeared. When he shows up 100 years later, what will come of Sidon's feelings?





	Until Next Time

Since he was small Sidon had always looked up to his sister Mipha. He’d wanted to be just like her. When she became a champion, he vowed he would grow up to be one, too. He followed her everywhere, constantly getting into things. He watched how she behaved and tried to imitate. 

One day, he followed her all the way down Zora River to see her with a strange boy. He had long golden hair, pale skin instead of scales, delicately pointed ears. He was the most amazing thing the little prince had ever seen. He started following behind when he knew his sister was going to see the boy. Over time, he learned the boy was a Hylian called Link. 

A year passed and Sidon had finally been caught spying and invited to meet Link. From then on, he would always insist on going with her to see Link. He spent time with the quiet young warrior, watching the way his sister looked at him. When Sidon caught Mipha making armor, his heart fell. He knew what was coming. 

Mipha was preparing to ask Link to marry her. Ordinarily, this would make him happy. This should make him happy. But if she married Link, then he couldn’t when he grew up. It was foolish, but he hadn’t yet learned that Hylians aged differently than they did. He had fallen in love with the other boy, not realizing that this was not common for their species and pretty much impossible. 

When his sister died, Sidon was left broken. Not only had he lost the person he looked up to most, he had lost his love as well. The day she died, Link disappeared, too. For years he pined away, hopeful that Link would one day return and there would be one less loss to mourn. 

Years turned to decades and Sidon eventually moved on. The Great Calamity had begun to awaken and it was his time to protect the Zoras. He knew he couldn’t defeat the Calamity on his own, nor could he take control of Ruta without help. He decided he would seek out a Hylian. Link and Princess Zelda had aided greatly in the sealing away of Gannon nearly one-hundred years prior. 

After months of searching, he was told that one of the guards had found someone. A young Hylian man. Sidon was elated and rushed to meet him. It was raining, so the man was bundled in a heavy cloak and he couldn’t get much of a look at him, but something was familiar. 

When the reached Zora’s Domain, his heart nearly leapt out of his throat. He knew where he’d seen this man. There could be no mistaking him. Link. Sure enough, when he signed his name, he spelled out L-i-n-k. Sidon was overjoyed. How could this have happened? Where had the man been for all those years? Why hadn’t he aged? 

Sidon chose to forgo those questions, waiting until a better time. It was a good thing, too. Link had lost his memories, and it took hearing Mipha’s story and holding the armor she made for him to get him to remember anything. He had no memory of the tie they spent together fishing, catching insects, swimming, and just being near one another all those years ago. 

Instead, he showed Link around. He made sure he was fed and even offered a bed be moved to his private chambers. Link seemed hesitant, not wanting to be a bother, but Sidon insisted that the Hylian champion needed plenty of rest before he continued his journey. 

“Thank you.” His hoarsely whispered reply nearly brought tears to the Zora Prince’s eyes. He hadn’t heard that sweet voice in many many years, and only a handful of times. 

Link must have been able to tell something was wrong, because he tapped Sidon’s chest gently with two fingers and signed ‘OK?’ with a confused little smile. 

“I’m alright, little one.” Sidon flashed his brilliant smile and resumed showing his friend around. 

They spent a couple days just figuring out how they would get control of Vah Ruta, training, and letting Link rest up a bit. The two of them chatted and cooked together. Link shared some rare ingredients and showed Sidon the pictures in his Shikakai slate. They visited a small hot spring nearby. Sidon even offered a massage, as he could tell his companion was quite sore. 

Link slipped out of his tunic and trousers and laid down on the bed in just his underwear and Sidon thought he was going to pass out. The other man was beautiful. But there was also clear evidence of the injuries he must have sustained the night of the Great Calamity. Sidon poured warm herbal infused oil into his hands and began massaging it into the other’s skin, paying special attention to those old injuries. 

Sidon did his best to keep his breathing under control when Link began to make sounds of pleasure. First, just relaxed sighs, but they eventually grew longer and louder until he was moaning softly with every press of Sidon’s hands. Sidon was honestly a little worried of what someone passing by might think. 

It was known that his sexuality was rather fluid, and most everyone had grown accustomed to the notion. Some of the women were even more drawn to him because of it. But he was certain that being caught with a moaning, nearly naked man in his chambers would not go over well. 

They ended the night there, with Link practically asleep in a boneless puddle while Sidon wiped away the excess oil and brought him a set of blankets. He was about to leave when he heard the whisper. 

“Sidon, wait.” When he turned, Link was barely awake in the large round bed, pulling the sheets back in invitation. 

Sidon wondered if the gods had blessed or cursed him in that moment, but he slipped into the bed anyway. Link immediately wriggled closer and rested his head on Sidon’s chest. He was asleep in a matter of minutes, but Sidon remained awake for quite a while, just admiring the smaller man. 

The next day, their time relaxing together had come to an end. It was time to take on the Devine Beast. Sidon carried the small warrior on his back across the reservoir as he shot the ice projectiles Ruta fired. It seemed like only a few minutes before they had disabled the canons and gained access to the inside of the beast. 

Sidon didn’t see Link for two days after he had helped the Hylian into Vah Ruta. When he returned, he was completely exhausted but completely unharmed. He told them of Mipha’s spirit and how she was now guiding the Devine Beast until it came time to defeat Ganon once and for all. 

Now, the night after the beast was reclaimed, Sidon was bundled under too many blankets, but he didn’t dare move. Link was sprawled across his chest, head tucked just under his chin. He had to leave the next afternoon, so Sidon was trying to enjoy the time they still had together. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of the sleeping man’s head and Link mumbled softly. This night had been just about perfect, and he wasn’t ready for it to end. 

They had spent the entire evening together watching the sun set over the reservoir before heading back to Sidon’s rooms. There, Link had asked for another massage, but he hadn’t hesitated to show his appreciation with little moans and groans.

Sidon had reached his breaking point and stopped, wiping his hands on the towel he’d brought for Link. The smaller man sat up in the large round bed and signed at him, but Sidon just shook his head. “I’m sorry, little one. I think it is time for me to retire. Good luck, my friend.”

Link shot out of the bed, wrapping the sheets around his torso and waist as he went, and wrapped his arms around Sidon. “Don’t. Please?” 

His voice was sweet and clear, and Sidon could easily hear the emotion there. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he just knelt down to meet the smaller man and allowed himself to be held. Warm calloused hands ran up his back, caressing muscled shoulders and sliding up his neck to cup his jaw. When Sidon brought his eyes up to meet Link’s, the man beamed at him and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Sidon’s cheek. 

He pulled back a bit and nodded to Sidon and that was that. Sidon lifted Link from the floor and pressed his mouth to the smaller man’s. He stood there for what seemed like hours, just kissing the champion, who’s arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him. 

Eventually, he felt the fatigue in the Hylian’s grip and pulled back. Link whined in protest, but Sidon just laughed and carried him to the bed. He arranged them so that Link was resting across his chest, and the man sighed in contentment. 

Sidon was still awake when the sun began to rise, just petting the man in his arms. It might be months before they saw one another again, and defeating Ganon was no simple task. There was every chance that this could be the last time they ever got to see one another. But when the man awoke, Sidon was all smiles. It wouldn’t make anything easier for Link to be worried about him when he left. 

Most of the Zora were at Mipha’s statue, ready to wave him off when it was time for Link to depart. He waved and signed a goodbye to everyone, but hesitated when he saw Sidon in the back of the crowd. ‘Follow me?’ He signed, and Sidon nodded. 

It took Link a while to make it to the waterfall that lead down the river and out of the domain. Sidon was waiting at the edge of the water when he arrived. Link leapt from the water and embraced him tightly before pulling him down for a long kiss. “I’ll come back.” He said softly.

And then he was leaping off the waterfall and gliding out into the afternoon sun. “Good luck!” Sidon shunted after him. “I’ll be waiting, little one.” He whispered as Link faded out of view.


End file.
